


My Little Brat

by MeiJelly



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Riren Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJelly/pseuds/MeiJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riren/Ereri! <br/>I hope you guys don't mind me making this up on the fly. I'm hoping it turns out well. I hope you enjoy it! Love you guys! Thanks!</p>
<p> Has to do with reincarnation and gay nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all my stories, please comment if you enjoy!

Chapter One

The Morning Before

Levi's POV

I looked out from the bedroom window and sighed before getting dressed. I quickly went downstairs, knowing no one was up yet and I began to make breakfast for everyone. I set the food on plates and set it out for the others, before going outside to start the day. Cleaning all the necessary equipment, I pulled my 3D Maneuver Gear on and started off for the walls.

I watched and patrolled the area clearing them of Titans and thought that I should check on Eren.

" He had better not be making a mess again. I just cleaned everything yesterday. "

I grumbled unhappily under my breath. I went back to the castle to see that everyone but Eren was already up. I knocked on the wall of the basement and didn't hear a response, only the rustle of sheets, signalling that he didn't want to wake up.

" Jaeger! "

I yelled sternly, to wake him. He shot straight up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

" Y-yes Corporal?! "

I smirked and threw his jacket on top of him.

" Get up. We're going on patrol. And stop drooling. "


	2. Will You Be Mine?

We were out on patrol when Eren decided to break the silence that had been lingering for about an hour now.

" Hey Corporal? "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Well... I was wondering..."

" Spit it out, Jaeger "

" W-well, why aren't we on a mission today? "

" If you had been paying attention to our weekly meetings, maybe you would know. However, you should know this. Listen up. We have the week off, but I don't trust those idiots to patrol. Therefore, you and I will be patrolling. "

" Oh. Okay. "

" When we get back to the castle we're cleaning again. "

" But Heichou! "

" Don't you Heichou me. " I say, turning and crossing my arms.

" Fine..." He huffs and hangs his head, making that irresistible pouting face that could melt even me.

It took all my will power not to just hold him close and ask him to be mine. ' I need to ask him tonight. I have to. If not then tomorrow. '

We had gotten back to the castle and begun cleaning, when Eren came up to me and started wringing his hands, hanging his head.

" C-Corporal.... "

" What is it this time Eren? "

" I-I broke a vase... "

" You did what? "

" I broke a vase... I'm sorry! " he says blocking his face slightly.

" Then clean it up. "

" Y-you're not mad...? " he asks, lowering his hands and giving me a puzzled expression.

" No, but I will be if you don't clean it up. "

After those words he left the room quickly to clean the mess.

After he had finished his chores he returned. I had already finished my work, long before him, and was sitting in my study, still in my cleaning clothes.

He knocked on the door and I looked up, already knowing who it was.

" Corporal, I finished. "

" I noticed. "

He walks closer and looks to me for orders and I look up from my book, taking off my glasses. The sun setting outside, breeze blowing through the window.

" Eren... " I say quietly.

" Y-yes? "

'Why is he using my first name?' I could see he was thinking words along those lines.

I stand and look up at him.

" Eren, what are your thoughts on me? "

" W-well, you're very respectable and you're very strong-willed, and you can be caring when you want to be. I admire you very much. "

" Well, thank you. Now I have another question for you. "

" What is it? "

" Will you go out with me? "


	3. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more meh, I have a lot of stories on Wattpad that I'm going to bring over onto AO3, including the rest of this one... I'm just so lazy

" Will you go out with me? " I ask quickly, trying to get it over with as fast as possible, hoping for success and preparing for failure. 

To my surprise, the younger man blushed and nodded. He mumble/stuttered for a moment and all I could think to stop him was....

I leaned forward and got on my tiptoes, kissing him deeply. His whole face looked as if it had been dipped in red dye, my face feeling a little warm as well, slight pink forming across my cheeks. I broke the kiss and sat back down. 

" Now, go eat. Dinner was served a while ago. I have paperwork that needs to be done. " I say putting my glasses back on. 

He covered his red face into his hands and nodded. I chuckled a little and went back to reading. 

Later that night I was working on some paperwork, Eren was helping with the dishes. Hours of paperwork had taken a toll on me and I sighed, leaning back in my chair. 

Eren had walked past, trying not to be noticed but I perked up a little as I saw his figure walk on.

" Eren. Come on, quit being such a shy guy. Don't try and hide from me. " I say with a small smirk.

He sighs audibly and comes back, poking his head in.

" Yes Corporal? "

" You should go to bed. We've got some things we need to do tomorrow. " 

He smiles and nods a bit. 

" Okay. Goodnight! "

He says happily and I smile a bit.

" Goodnight Eren. Sleep well. "

He smiles brightly and heads back to his room while I get back to the paperwork.


	4. Sleeping Child

Eren's POV

Levi had asked me out! I couldn't believe it! 

He told me I should go to bed, but I was restless. I couldn't sleep no matter what I tried. I tossed and turned for hours before deciding to go get some tea.

'Maybe some tea will help calm me down... ' 

I thought to myself before getting out of bed and going to head downstairs. I saw a light at the end of the hallway and knew that Levi was still working. I walk up to the door and knocked quietly. 

" Heichou? "

I asked softly as I looked into the room. To my utter disbelief and amazement, Levi was asleep. One hand holding his pen loosely and the other under his chin. His eyes closed and breathing soft. My eyes widened and I walk a little closer. It was cold and he had the window open. His small body seemed to be shivering a little. I sighed and leaned down, gently lifting him into my arms. He was heavier than I expected but just barely light enough to carry.

He stirred slightly as I blew out the lamp and carried him out of the room. I got to his room and opened the door. I set him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him gently, kissing his forehead. I was almost out the door when I heard him stir. He groaned a bit and by the grimace on his face I could tell he was in pain. 

'A nightmare...'

I thought to myself before sitting down on the other side of the bed and stroking some hair out of his face gently. I rubbed his back slowly and softly, trying to soothe him. 

" Shh... It's okay. "

I say quietly.

He starts to calm down and hi curls up a bit. His breathing is soft and quiet, and his small body curled up. He seemed almost like a child. My sleeping child. When he slept his face softened and his constant glare began to fade. He looked younger and younger as his face softened and he began to look truly like a child. 

After a few hours I kissed his cheek gently and readjusted the covers before heading to bed myself.

~

The next day my eyes opened slowly and I smiled a bit, remembering Levi and the day prior. I sit up and get ready for the day. Levi comes in and smiles a little. My eyes widen at the gesture because he smiles so rarely. I've only seen his smile a few times. 

" Good morning Eren. " 

" Good morning Levi. " 

I say confidently and smile as I walk up to him. I kiss his cheek gently and walk ahead with a slight giggle. 

He stands there for a moment, eyes widened slightly as rosy blush forms across his cheeks.

He walks slowly behind me, now composed as ever. His blush gone and his smile faded. I slow down a bit and let him catch up. 

" We aren't required to do anything today... What should we do? "

He asks me quietly.

" I have an idea. You need to trust me though. "

" When haven't I? "

" When you first met me."

" Oh shut up you brat. Tch. " 

I chuckle a little as he rolls his eyes and walks ahead.

" Wait for me! "


	5. Sweet Summer Days

Eren's POV

The days had gone by and I was happy as could be. Levi and I spent everyday together and he had become surprisingly softer with every day. We had gone on picnics and hikes and we rent riding quote a few times, every moment we spent together was pure heaven. 

One morning I rolled over to see Levi's small and sleeping figure next to me. I could tell that he had nightmares last night for two reasons; he was in my bed, and there were dried tears on his face. 

Seeing him like this is always upsetting to me, but I need to comfort him. I need to be there for him... Even if he hits me for doing so, I won't stop being there for him.

I pulled him close to me and he accepted by seeking out my warmth in the cool morning air. The still, chilled air around us chilled our skin. I pull the covers over us farther and held him to my chest. 

" It's alright Corporal... I'm here. "

I say quietly as he loosens up a bit. I stroke his hair gently as he sleeps causing him to stir a bit but go back to sleep. 

" I love you so much... I'll always be here... I promise you that much..."

His eyes flutter open and he looks up at me, eyes tired and worn down.

" Eren? What's going on...? "

He asks quietly.

" Nothing. You seemed upset so I was trying to comfort you a bit..."

He nods quietly as he rests back into my embrace.


	6. Happiness Doesn't Last Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So overall, I suck, have fun hating me

Levi's POV

I had woken up in Eren's protective embrace when suddenly I heard a loud knocking on the door.

" HEICHOU! TITANS ARE ATTACKING THE WALLS IN LARGE WAVES. "

I immediately sat straight up and grabbed my jacket off the end of the bed, sliding it onto my back.

Fixing my handkerchief I walked to the door and ran a band trough my hair.

" Eren. Meet me downstairs in the courtyard. Come to me immediately once you've finished getting ready. "

I said before leaving. 

" All of you! At ready positions. We ride out in exactly ten minutes. Prepare what you must. There seems to be yet another problem. And a large on at that. "

I said walking past everyone and out the door. In the courtyard tacking my horse, Eren ran up to me as he pulled his 3DMG on. 

" Corporal! I'm here. What do you need?"

" Eren, get your horse ready and stick close to me. "

He nodded and ran off the get his horse. He came back a few minutes later and halted his horse so he was slightly behind and to the left of me. 

" Eren, I need you to trust in yourself and me today. The other will trust in you. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Corporal. "

As everyone filed in behind us, I awaited Erwin's command.

He dropped his hand and began riding as we followed.

We stopped as we reached the inner part of the wall. I was one if the first to go over the wall, Eren following behind me. We reached the top and I looked down at the sea of titans clawing and some climbing the wall.

" Holy shit...."

I muttered under my breath as I looked down at them. 

" We'd better get started. I love you. "

I said, kissing him once and disappearing over the edge to take down the titans climbing first, then the ones at the base. 

Slicing titans left and right, I noticed Eren wasn't moving from where he stood five minutes ago. I went back up to check on him.

" Eren? What's bothering you? We need to take these titans down."

" I-I don't know... I feel like something bad is going to happen..."

" Everything will be fine Eren. Come on, let's do this. "

He nodded slightly and took off without another word.

I watched him and mumbled under my breath,

" I hope he'll be alright..."

~

After about ten minutes of slicing titans and looking back at Eren every once in a while I noticed that he wasn't moving with as much precision or grace as he usually had. His skill level seemed to drop as well. 

Just as I had sliced another Titan, spurting me with steamy red, I had moved to the next. Then I heard it. 

Eren's scream. 

I turned to see a Shifter, holding his arms down so he couldn't move to shift. My eyes widened as I watched it being him to its mouth. I flew over as fast as I could when I saw him look into my eyes and mouth, 

" Save me."

I got there as the Shifter tightened its grip. Eren screamed again, a bloodcurdling cry. 

I went to solve at the titans neck but instead it caught me as well. I sliced its fingers but not before it gripped me so tightly I could barely move.

I used my last bit of energy to slice its neck. 

Eren was released and fell to the ground along with the lump of steaming Titan. I collapsed to my knees next to him, blood staining my clothes, but not titans blood. Instead, my own. 

" Eren...?"

I asked quietly, knowing that I was badly injured but being more concerned for Eren.

He sat up slowly with a wince.

I knew he had broken ribs and possibly a few other bones broken. I laid him in my lap gently, pulling him up to get off the ground. It took every ounce of will power I had to lift him and take him back atop the wall. I collapsed in a heap as I hit the concretes hard surface. 

Eren looked at me, eyes wide, seeing the considerable amount of blood I had lost and was still losing rapidly. 

" E-Eren... Are you alright...?"

I ask trying to keep my eyes open.

" I'll be fine! What about you?! You're bleeding! "

" Eren... It's fine... "

" No it's not! "

He turns to call for help but I pull him down kissing him deeply. Mustering as much power as possible.

He kisses back gently, tears in his eyes. I look up at those beautiful eyes and try to force the thought of how much I'd miss them, out of my head.


	7. Fateful Goodbye

Levi's POV

" I love you Eren..."

I feel my whole body going numb, starting at my fingertips and toes, tingling and jabbing its way inward.

Tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as he gently moves hair from my face, a sad smile on his lips. His injuries had already begun to heal and he was trying to hold my frail body in his arms.

" I-I love you too Levi..."

He said, choking up under his tears. 

Then I remembered... 

~

" Eren, what the hell are you doing? "

" I'm making you something. Just turn around and lay down. 

" Fine. "

I roll over and face the other way. 

I hear small sounds of concentration as he looks up and says,

" Heichou, you can look now. "

He takes my hand and slides a small ring made of flowers onto my finger.

" What's this for? "

" Oh nothing..."

" It doesn't sound like nothing..."

" Just.... Promise me you'll always be by my side..."

I look over at him and he holds my hand in his gently, staring at me with eyes of sea foam green and teal flecks laced in gold.

" I-I promise...."

I say quietly as I scoot a little closer.

" Eren, did I ever tell you, your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever had the fortune of seeing...?"

I stare into his eyes, wanting to get lost in them, to drown in those beautiful irises of green and blue and gold.

He blushes slightly and wraps his arms around me.

" Thank you. And have I ever told you that your smile is the most magnificent I've ever seen? "

I try to resist the urge to smile but wind up pleasing him anyway.

He pulls me close as I rest my head into his chest. 

" I love you Eren..."

" I love you too Levi..."

" Don't leave..."

" I won't... We made a deal. Neither of us are going anywhere. "

I smile and rest into him, nuzzling Ito his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

" Good..."

~ 

" I-I'm sorry..."

" You have no reason to be."

He says softly as he takes my hand and the knife from my belt. I reach for the knife but wince away in pain.

" Eren no!"

I say, desperation creeping into my voice. 

" I'm sorry Levi... I can't let you go... We made a promise... I'll go, when you go..."

Tears in my own eyes, I feel the sudden urge to just curl up and not care about a thing in the world. 

" F-fine..." 

I say in resignation, knowing he won't be swayed.

He brought the knife up and held it with a gentle and loose hand. He laid next to me and held my hand. My skin was ice colder against his warm flesh. I wished I could feel his pulse like I had on so many occasions. 

Coughs racked my small body, blood spattering my pale-skinned lips and hand. I groaned in pain quietly as I saw the red liquid on my light colored flesh.

" Levi?!"

Eren exclaimed as he watched this event take place. 

" D-don't " 

A cough interrupting my weak speech.

" Worry... I-it's going to happen sometime..."

I dropped my hand back to my chest and coughed a little.

" D-do you believe in reincarnation...? "

I ask quietly, looking over at him with a pale face.

" Y-yes..."

He raised the blade and before I could stop him, he sliced his wrist. Deep. Burgundy liquid spilled from his now punctured and sliced veins.

" I-I'll find you.... I promise... N-no matter what... Promise me you'll do the same..."


	8. Reawakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fact that I used to use first person, it disgusts me now and it changes late in the story, don't hate me

Levi's POV

Shooting up from my sleep, breathing heavily, I put my hands around my head. I treble terribly and feel my the sweat on my body causing my nightclothes to stick to my skin.

" I-it was just a dream..."

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand shakily as I take a deep breath. I wipe my face with my hands and walk to the bathroom, splashing some ice cold water on my face and getting ready for the day.

I pull on my clothes and grab a cup of coffee before walking out the door. 

Taking a deep breath as soon as I reach the street I get in my car and start to calm down. 

After a few minutes I park and get out, walking to my first class. I look over to see a tall boy with tussled brown hair, looking down at a map of the school. I could recognise that mop of hair anywhere.

I subconsciously walk over.

" E-Eren...?"

The younger male turns to face me, I nearly dropped my coffee.

" Yes? Who might you be?"

" I-I'm Levi... Y-you don't remember me... Do you...?"

I asked cautiously. 

" No but you seem a little familiar..."

I could feel my heart cracking, splitting at the seams, threatening to tear my mind to bits.

" D-dido you want help to find a class?"

" Yeah actually, I'm looking for psychology. "

" Just over there, follow the tall brown haired girl with glasses. Her name is Hanji, don't talk to her too much. She's crazy. Stupid shitty four-eyes. "

He chuckled a little and I wanted to hold him so closely. 

" Thank you!"

He yelled as he ran toward Hanj, accidentally numbing into her and dropping some of her books and his own. 

I sighed quietly and decided to just go home.

' I'm top ranking in the class... I can do what I want...'

I thought as I walked back to the parking lot.

When I get back to the apartment, I feel hollower than ever before. I can see his image standing at the oven trying to cool before he cries out, jumping back from the large plume of smoke rising from the failed dish. I shake my head to clear it and go to the bed, collapsing on it, curling up and feeling the tears well up.


	9. Not So Hopeful

Levi's POV

After spending a whole day and night crying, I had decided to finally drag myself from the bed. My phone rang loudly and echoed through my skull. I picked it up,

" Hello....?"

I could hear the eccentric, crazy, brunette screaming to me.

" Levi!!! Levi he's here! Eren!!! Why did you leave?! Go get your husband back!! "

" Listen here Shitty Four-Eyes. He doesn't remember me. I can try my best to get him to. But you need to calm down. I have a fucking migraine. Stop. Screaming. "

I said irritated by her constant overly hyper attitude.

" Levi.... Do your best when you get the chance then..... Don't lose him again.... None of us can bear to see you like that again..."

Her softer tone told me that she was actually genuine and sincere. I couldn't take it... If he can't remember.... I'll try to make him remember. He will remember. I know he will. He promised. 

" He may have promised.... But we've broken promises before...."

I sigh and hang up the phone. I drag myself from the bed and get ready to go to school again.

~ 

After three classes of boring lectures in which I already know all the information, I walk out to the cafe near the edge of the campus. 

I order and plop myself into a chair, looking outside at the clouds, when Hanji and Erwin decide to join.

" So? How did it go?"

Hanji asks excitedly.

" It didn't go in the first place."

I say not looking to them.

" And why ever not?!"

She yells at me as Erwin tried to lay a hand on my shoulder. 

I push him away slightly and continue watching outside.

" Because he's not here today... He has no classes for today, idiot. "

" But! "

" No. But nothing Hanji. I'm tired of this. There's not much chance he'll ever remember...."


	10. Perhaps He Will

Levi's POV

It had been three weeks since I first found Eren again... He still didn't remember me....

I knew I could convince him... Just a matter of how. I knew deep down he still loved me. He promised... He had to remember me sometime. We were married for heavens sake. We made love, he had to remember me. How' could he not? 

I've been indecisive of whether he will or won't.... I've been very contradictory of myself. I know this to be fact. I sometimes see hope... But not often. He could do it, I know he could.... If only he wanted to.

I suppose I have to wait and continue my efforts.... 

~

I drag myself from the bed and pull on my black skinny jeans, grey long sleeve under a black hooded vest. I grab my coffee and small muffin, walking out the door to and toward the school, not for my classes but to help tutor Eren. He had wanted to meet with me today. He said he wanted to schedule a meeting so we could study. I suppose it was a step forward but I wanted there to be more. He was trusting me more with every day, yet I still felt so greedy. I wanted him to myself again. 

" Levi!"

A familiar voice calls to me, snapping me from my thoughts. 

" Good morning, Eren."

He jogs up, breathing heavily.

" I'm sorry I'm late."

" You're not late, it's 9:00. Just like we wanted to meet. "

" Really-? "

He asks breathlessly.

" Yeah... Your watch must be off. "

I say in reply, leading the way to the cafe just down the street. 

" Maybe~ "

" Come on, let's go."


	11. The Study Date

Eren's POV

He seemed so familiar.... In these past few weeks we've become pretty close, yes, but there was something else. Sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of him at a certain angle or if the sunlight was just right... And I feel... At home... I'm not sure what it is or why I don't remember how we met.... I've been having nightmares my whole life and he reminds me of the man I lost. 

There have been times where I just feel like I'm missing something... Something really important, and when I finally get a chance to grasp it, it slips away. I wish I could just remember why I know him. 

Anyway, he's top of the psychology course at the university and I'm having some trouble. He's agreed to help me by having me over to study!

" What should I wear? "

I ask realizing I have no idea what to wear. 

' Formal? Casual?! '

I dig through my drawers, throwing all sorts of articles of clothing around the room in an effort to find a suitable outfit. After almost half an hour I find a decent clothing choice of formal jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt, with a darker vest and hoodie.

~

I get to his apartment on the top floor of the skyscraper near the campus. I slowly walk toward the door and take a deep breath, before knocking softly. 

" Levi? It's Eren."


	12. I Wonder...

Levi's POV

I had been working fairly hard to get everything ready for Eren's visit. My apartment had been spotless as always but I was still attempting to clean and organise more than ever. I had made a dinner as well. His favorite from back then.... I even made his favorite dessert in an attempt to help him remember. 

~

I heard a knock at the door and my eyes widened slightly. I walked quickly to the door, straightening my appearance and taking a deep breath. 

" Coming. "

I say and slowly reach for the handle, opening it with a slight smile. 

" Hello. "

I say softly. 

' I wonder if I can make him remember tonight....'


	13. Levi?

Eren's POV

" Hello "

He sad with a soft smile as he opened the door. 

That's smile.... 

I closed my eyes momentarily as a small flashback of sorts entered my mind. It was just like the dream.... Only I had never seen it in my real dream. 

Why was he so familiar?

" Eren? "

He asked, sounding slightly concerned. 

I open my eyes and shake my head slightly. 

" I'm alright. Sorry. "

I say and smile softly. 

He nods and I walk in as he opens the door wider. The sweet aroma of a home-cooked meal and a delectable dessert fill my senses. 

" It smells good in here. Were you making something?"

" I made some things for us to eat if you were hungry. "

" I'm starving! And it smells wonderful!!"

I say feeling my stomach grumble slightly. 

" What did you make? "

" Something special. You have to wait and see. "

" Oh.... Fine~ " 

I say with a sigh. 

" Then let's get started studying so you can pass your finals. "

He says as he goes to to the kitchen table.

" Alright. When will we be eating?"

" When dinner's ready. Be patient. "

" I'm not good at being patient! "

He chuckles and takes my bag from my arms, opening my book and laying it on the table.

~

After almost an hour of constant studying, a timer rings and Levi stands. He picks up the oven mitts off the counter and ties the strings for the apron around his waist. 

( And what a lovely waist it is, if I might add. )

I smile and watch him as he opens the oven, taking out the dinner.

" Dinner's ready!"

He says as he sets it down.

" It looks so good! "

He shrugs slightly. 

" I suppose. "

" You suppose?"

' Why is this so familiar....? Who is he...? I know him...'

I close my eyes again, squinting them shut tightly. 

' I know him! Why do I know him?! ' 

I sigh, giving up again. 

' I can think about this later...'

He sets a plate down and sits with me, beginning to eat.

" Any good? "

He asks.

I take a rather large bite and my eyes widen. 

" It's delicious! "

' I've never had this before.... Why does it taste so familiar? Why is everything about him so familiar? Why don't I know? '

" I'm glad "

He says softly and continues eating.

This dilemma bothered me for the rest of dinner and the same events took place through dessert. I couldn't figure it out. Why? Why? 

~ 

At the end of the night, I pack my bag and smile gently, gears turning in the back of my mind. It was already ten thirty. Time flew by but I was constantly thinking. 

" I'll walk you home. "

He says softly.

" Oh you don't need to. I'll be fine. "

" It's not safe, Eren. Let me walk you back. "

He says continuing to be persistent. 

" Alright..."


	14. The Walk Home

Levi's POV

" So, Eren."

I say softly as we walk down the street, clouds forming above us.

" Are you alright....?"

Asking and allowing my curiosity and concern to show, I look to him with gentle eyes. 

" I'm fine, just have a few things on my mind..."

" Like what? "

" You seem exceedingly familiar... But it's not from anything real, it's from a dream I've had every night for my whole life... But in my dream everything is different. There were carts and wagons and horses, but there were also these strange beings called... Titans? I don't even know what one would look like. I know I've dreamt of what they look like, but every time I try to remember, it slips away. " 

It begins to drizzle lightly, but his eyes are quizzical, as if asking me what the dream is. He knew about Titans, he knew about all of it, but he couldn't seem to remember me. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes, but I forced them back. 

" Eren, please try. Try to remember. Try harder. It's me, Levi... Please remember... Eren, it was all real. All of it. Titans, the Survey Corps. it was real. Please try to remember. Who was I to you? In the dream." 

He stops for a moment, eyes wide as the rain sprinkles the concrete, creating a dotted texture. 

" Y-you...." 

He had his head in his hands now, eyes squinted shut. 

" It couldn't have been real! "

He raises his voice slightly, as he begins to cry.

" Eren, its all real. Please try to remember. "

" Tell me who you were to me! I need to know! " 

He yells. I always hated when he raised his voice. It hurt my heart. It hurt me... It always did. I could only recall four times in the past that he had ever raised his voice to me in anger and frustration, but I needed to tell him. 

" Eren... I-I was your captain... A-and I was your husband. I was your lover and you- " 

I sniffle slightly and pause before continuing.

" Y-you were mine..."

He stops and looks up at me, eyes wide and his body shaking slightly.

" Levi...."


	15. The Walk Home Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I hate my old writing how does anyone stand it????

Eren's POV

M-my husband... This is real... This is all real... The rain had started pouring down now and I was shaking terribly. My body sort of slumped to the floor, but I felt him catch me. Levi. I wanted to tell him I remembered everything now, but my mouth wouldn't move. My body wouldn't move. I was helpless.

" Eren... Please believe me... Do you? Please.... Please believe me... "

I nodded slowly as I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I wanted to tell him... I wanted to be with him more than ever. Tears streamed from my closing eyes. 

'Levi... I love you....'

I whispered inaudibly. 

~

I awoke in a cool dark room, blankets wrapped around me. It was want under the blanket but the room seemed cool, just because of the light grey and white colors plastered to the walls. I groaned quietly as I tried to sit up. My head was pounding and it was painful to move, but as soon as I began moving, Levi sat up from the floor and reached over to me. 

" Are you alright? "

He asked concernedly,

" U-uhm... Yeah.... I just have a bad headache..." 

Then I remembered what had happened. My eyes widened again and I stared at him intently.

" L-levi.... Oh my god.... I'm... I'm sorry.... I'm so so sorry. " 

" Y-you.... Remember....? "

I manage to nod as tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I feel him embrace me tightly in his arms. His embrace was always comforting, that was a fact, but now it was even more precious. I hadn't felt an embrace like this, in two thousand years. We sat there for so long, holding each other and sobbing into one another's chests. 

" I love you... I love you so much..." 

" I love you too, Eren..."


	16. Life Goes On

Eren's POV   
Rolling over in bed as the light spilled through the window, pooling around my previously sleeping figure and Levi's. It had been almost a week since I'd remembered Levi and it was almost like nothing changed from back then. It was almost like a dream, maybe it was... But I'd found him, and we were back together now. I smiled and kissed his forehead, causing him to stir and open weary eyes, blinking slowly to focus. He groaned quietly, nuzzling up to me and I chuckled softly, playing with his hair. " Good morning my sleepy little Captain...."

He groaned again, obviously not wanting to wake up. 

" Hey, I have a whole day planned out for us. "

He rolled over, half his face still hidden by the ivory duvet. " What is it...?" He mumbled into the fluffy white thing covering his face.

" It's a surprise, come on, get up. "

" Can't we just sleep a little longer...?" 

" Wow, you sound like me today. Have we switched places, my dearest Heichou?"

He rolled his eyes, closing them.  
" Yeah yeah, sure..."

I smirk and stand, pulling the covers off the bed to reveal a small figure in only a baggy shirt and boxers. He shivers and gives me a death glare, but I just prance out if the room. He bolts up and comes after me, tackling me to the ground and sitting on me. 

" Looks like I got you up. "  
I tease. " Now, come on. "


	17. With A New Beginning

Eren's POV

We had dressed and gone down to the street, smiling and holding each other's hand. I smiled brightly as we walked together, being linked once more. One we got to a cross walk I smiled and skipped ahead, hitting the button to stop traffic, and when it said 'go' I smirked and said, 

" You need help crossing the street, Old Man?" 

His face immediately changed to a scowl and he strode ahead with such anger I had to laugh. 

" Come on, you know I love you. " 

" Shut up, Jaeger! "

I chuckled, biting my lip to hold down the urge to burst out in hilarity. 

~~

I smiled and pulled a blindfolded Levi into a small room. 

" It smells interesting, should I be nervous?" He asks, eyebrows creased back to how they used to be.

" Maybe... No, I'm kidding. It's fine. "

I pull the blindfold off to reveal a room covered in art supplies and a desk, sitting in the corner near a window. 

" I may not be rich like you, but I saved up some money for something special since I was young, and I decided, you are the most special thing in my life. So, this is yours. "

Levi gasps audibly and squeezes my hand a little tighter than before, his eyes lit up like starlight. 

" You did this...? Y-you bought this for me? "

I nod, a smile gracing my face.   
" I knew you loved to paint and make art... So, this is all the crafting and art supplies you'll ever need, and I made sure that I had more in the shed out back. "

" Eren... Y-you didn't have to do this...."

" No, you're right, I didn't have to. But I did. "

He turns back to me, going on his tiptoes and hugs me tightly. 

" Thank you...." He mumbles into my neck, gripping my shirt in his fingertips. 

" You're very welcome, now come. I have more to show you. " I say softly, leading him out to the small yard in the back, a small table with chairs overlooking a view. The river below flowing with such might and grace that it calms the world around, sunlight reflecting from his watery surface. And yet, one last thing, I had planned to have breakfast, and now it sat, waiting for us. 

" Eren, I love you..." He said, still staring off at the view and the breakfast made before us. 

" I love you too. " And so we sat, talking quietly as we ate, sneaking kisses to one another. Yet, the day went on, loving gestures being shared, and our lives only beginning again.


	18. Valentine's Day

Levi's POV

" Oh, Levi~ " Called my lover, the only one who could rouse me from my slumber without simultaneously signing a death warrant, most of the time...

I groan and roll over, not wanting to pull away from the warm embrace of sleep. " Mmmmm..... What...?" I grumble.

Then, suddenly, I feel a warm presence on my cheek. A kiss. 

My eyes slowly open, still drearily moving about till they find Eren's smile. 

" Good morning, and Happy Valentines Day. " He says softly, and I smile back at him, pulling his shirt collar to bring his lips to mine. 

" Happy Valentines Day. " I say quietly.

~~

After a lovely breakfast and an amazing day out, Eren and I found ourselves at a high end restaurant, sitting across from each other, and smiling like idiots. However, my smile only hid my nerves just enough. Tonight was the night. 

" Eren..."

" Yes, babe?"

I stand and walk to next to his seat, kneeling and reaching into my pocket. 

" Eren... I know it's been two thousand years since I've done this, so I may be a little rusty, but... W-will you marry me...?" 

 

////////////~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I'm a terrible person aren't I? Leaving off here. Tehe. Just wait. Be patient my young ones.


	19. A Question Answered

People gasping and giggles in the background had been drowned out by the loud beating of my own heart. I could hear it pounding I'm my ears, all I could think was, ' He has to say yes. Please say yes. Don't let me down, Eren. ' And yet, his face shifted.

" L-Levi... I-" He started, and my heart stopped beating. " Yes... Of course I will. " Suddenly, his arms were around me the cool metal of the newly placed ring on the back of my neck as his fingers immersed themselves in my hair. 

My heart lurched as I gathered him in my own arms, burying my face into him. To show such affection in front of the crowd, which the applauded roared from, would've caused me great embarrassment once, but now was only a way to express my unhindered love for the man in my arms. He was no longer a boy, we were both men, the age difference between us now put to ease, he was only two years younger than me now. 

" Thank god... I was a bit worried when you hesitated. " I whispered, then moving to stand, I took his hand and moved back to the chair. " I'm so glad..." 

I heard Eren chuckle softly as he gripped my hand. " Why wouldn't I say yes? You're the one I love most. " 

I nod, a smile gracing my lips. " And you to me. " 

A waitress come. To the edge of the table, smiling brightly. " As congratulations, my manager has offered that you have anything you would like on the menu on the house. " 

" Thank you very much, babe, what do you want to get?" 

" Chocolate cake?" Eren asked, my head bobbing an approval. 

" That'd be lovely. " The waitress nods as well, 

" You got it!" She smiles and head back toward the kitchen.

" Been a while since we've been in a situation like this. " 

Eren only smiles and replies with, " Yes it has. " 

" When do you want the wedding to be? I'm happy with whatever you decide." 

" .... Spring. I think it's appropriate, seeing as we got a new start, just as the flowers do in spring. "

My smile only widening, I chuckle. " I agree. " 

~~~~~~~~~

After the lovely dinner, and gifted dessert, Eren and I had headed back home, smiles plastered on our faces. 

And so, the planning begins.


	20. Plans, Plans, and More Plans

Third Person POV

 

Eren and Levi had decided that springtime marriage would suit them best, and that they would start planning the next day. Being that neither of them were working, they had a lot of free time to think about what they wanted.

 

" What do you want to do?" Levi questioned his fiancée.

 

" I'm not quite sure yet... We could try to find a venue first, then we can worry about the clothing and decor. "

 

" Sounds like a plan. " Levi whispered as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the brunettes lips. " Where would you like the venue to be?"

" Mmm... I don't know..." Eren started, eyes going slightly distant as he began to think more deeply. " The ocean. " He finally said, a certain finality to his words. 

Levi nodded, smiling a bit. " I think that would be wonderful. "

And so, the two began planning for their big day. The day their relationship would no longer be obsolete and temporary. They would be a permanent duo, always together. 

Yet, Levi had the strange sense that his piece of heaven could fall... And soon...


	21. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have triggers!! Sorry!!

Third Person

Levi and Eren had begun and finished most of their planning on only a few short weeks. Invitations had been sent, venue set, and yet there were still three months before they would be united in marriage. Three agonizingly long months. 

Levi awoke next to Eren and rolled slowly. He was groggy and tired, but he sat up in spite of his morning haziness, got dressed and kissed Eren's forehead. As the dark haired male made his way to the kitchen he grabbed a pen from the desk, and the pad of paper, magnetically hung from the fridge. 

" Out to the doctor's, not sure how long I'll be gone. Remember to get the groceries. Love you.   
~Levi "

He left the note on the coffee pot and grabbed his travel mug, heading out the door. 

~~~~~~~~

" Mr. Levi Ackerman?" Called a disembodied voice, seeming to come from the ceiling. 

Levi signed and stood, walking to the desk and signing in. He was directed to a door to the left and was told to put the antibacterial gel on his hands, as if he needed to be told. 

He did as instructed and entered the back. His weight, height, and heart rate were checked before he was guided to his own checkup room. Levi's eyes wandered in the room as his blood pressure was taken, it already seemed as if this visit was going painfully long. Having sat in the waiting room for over an hour, it was already nine o'clock, and he didn't expect this checkup to take so long. Hopefully, it would quicken soon. 

He was wrong. 

The doctor came in after another half hour, and now Levi had grown slightly impatient. The doctor gave him directions to do this and that, but when they took the blood, Levi felt uncharacteristically lightheaded. It was a small extraction of the red fluid, yet he felt it instantly draining his energy. He brushed it off, it was probably because of his skipping breakfast. 

The doctor left, leaving Levi alone once again. He sighed, groaning as he stretched.

Another hour later the doctor entered again, looking gloomy and concerned. 

Levi noticed it and looked to the doctor expectantly, " Doctor? What is it?"

The physician looked up at the man sitting upon his examination table with weary eyes, sad and full of worry. " Mr. Ackerman, I'm going to need you to follow me. "

Levi nodded and slid from the table, standing straight as the doctor opened the door and exited, Levi trailing behind. 

They reached a room full of different scanning machines and Levi's stomach dropped, as well as his spirits. He inwardly groaned as the doctor instructed him to lay in one of the large machines. 

He followed his orders and laid in the small bed-like table of the machine. 

After being scanned several times Levi was taken by a nurse back to his examination room.

~~~~~~

The doctor appeared once more, and he eyed Levi the same way as before, but with a more intense aura of sorrow and pity. " I'm afraid, Mr. Ackerman, that you have developed..." He trailed slightly, " A brain tumor..." The doctor continued.

Levi's eyes widened, his heart stopped, and he froze. The whole world stopped moving in that second, as his heart seemed to plummet into an inescapable abyss of darkness.


End file.
